


Things that bite

by Steena



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Decepticons are superstitious, Halloween AU, Heavy use of thrall, Jazz is a smooth bastard, Megatron has garlic in his subspace, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Vampire!Jazz, Vampires, Werewolf!Ironhide, Werewolves, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Barricade just wasn't the type to be superstitious. But one night, he runs afoul of a couple of Autobots...Barricade really should get up, should run while the Autobots were busy with their vicious infighting, but he just couldn't move, riveted to the sight of the massive Weapons specialist trying to get the much smaller Spy.~*~The Spy smoothly slid up to the kneeling Interceptor, holding a servo out."I must apologize for my Team mate, he's such an animal sometimes." Jazz purred.Barricade's optics were riveted to the Autobot's lip-plates. Jazz pulled the Saleen to his pedes. When did he grab Jazz's servo? Maybe while he was staring at the Autobot's beautiful mouth.... nothing will ever be the same after that night.





	Things that bite

Barricade had never been the type to be superstitious. It wasn't a very Decepticon thing to be, at least not according to the Interceptor. That didn't stop quite a few of the Cons from being very superstitious, many of them even taking it as far as picking up the local superstitions of the humans. It looked nothing short of  _ridiculous_ when a big and heavily armed Warframe started imitating the humans' habit of spitting whenever a black cat crossed the road.  _Ravage was having a field day with that, of course_. Or how they didn't hesitate to raze a skyscraper, as long as every mirror had been removed first.

Not Barricade, though. If he didn't believe in the folklore of the primitive tribes back on Cybertron, he sure as pit wasn't going to start listening to the Squishies.

And this time of year, it all doubled up on ridiculousness as Halloween was drawing near.  _Stupid, commercialized, overblown nonsense_. He didn't believe for a second that more mystic forces were at work just because the humans were carving out vegetables and throwing toilet paper at each other's houses.  _Ridiculous._

But since Glorious Leader,  _who was always carrying a pilfered bottle of holy water and a garlic around_ , had decided that they should lay low, Barricade could do nothing but obey.

The base seemed overrun by mechs sitting in personal circles of various substances, lit candles and wooden stakes and he just couldn't take it anymore. The Saleen swept out of the base and transformed, speeding out of the city to get away from idiocy and humans.

On a rocky outcropping, above a canyon well away from civilisation, he transformed back to root mode and plunked down on the ground, not knowing what to do. He had orders to lay low, so whatever amusement he might be able to wring out of playing the possessed police car would probably land him in manure up to his neck with Lord Megatron. Driving was only fun for so long, and he wasn't in need of recharge.

He sat there for a while, glaring at the vast desert stretching out all around him, as if it was the landscape's fault that he was bored. The sun was setting and the shadows grew longer, but Barricade just wasn't the type to appreciate the rugged beauty of the terrain, washed in deep orange and vibrant pink.

The Interrogator glanced over his shoulder and then he scrambled to his pedes so quickly, he almost stepped out over the edge, spark spinning wildly in his chest.

It took him a second to recognize Ironhide, standing just 10 yards from him, and in spite of Barricade's advanced sensory systems, he had not heard the Weapons specialist coming at all.  _A Bot that big should be heard coming from a mile way, and he should be like a huge beacon to the Interceptor's other systems, but in reality, he was almost invisible._  Just tiny flickers showed up even when Barricade focused his scans directly on the massive Autobot.

The strangest thing was that Ironhide hadn't onlined his beloved cannons. In fact, the Autobot didn't really seem to care much about the Decepticon standing just yards from him at all.  _The Decepticon he could easily have offlined without Barricade even knowing someone pulled the trigger, because he would've been deactivated before he even noticed someone standing there._ It rattled the Mustang to the core that he so easily could have been deactivated, that he still couldn't get a good read on the Autobot. It wasn't that Ironhide always was a stealthy mech, this was something completely new.

The Decepticon immediately calculated if his guns would online quickly enough for him to shoot the fragger before Ironhide could react and shoot him first.  _29% chance_. _He had faced worse odds and came away still functioning. It's not like the Bot had a reason to let him slip away unscathed, even if he wasn't shooting at the moment. The question was if he could get a proper lock on the mech, considering his systems seemed blind to the Topkick. Injuring him lightly would probably just piss him off. Barricade needed to incapacitate at least._

Ironhide just stood there, swaying slightly, looking at the sky. He almost appeared intoxicated. Barricade was just about to send the command for his guns to power up when the Autobot's helm suddenly snapped around, bright optics locking on the Saleen. As if he heard when Barricade started the process.

"She's _coming_  for me...I can _feel_  it." Ironhide rumbled, voice thick and scratchy. He was rubbing his chestplates with one servo.

Barricade stared, wary. There was just too much about the Topkick that seemed off for him to even try activating his guns now that he held the mech's undivided attention. Instead, the Saleen held his servos out to show that he was unarmed, hoping that the Autobot would take a page out of his Commanders book, and be merciful. _Yeah, right. This was Ironhide. Fat chance of that happening._

Ironhide's intake twisted into an uncharacteristic leer. The Bot sniffed the air in Barricade's direction.

"I smell  _fear."_  The Weapons specialist's murmured.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Barricade defended himself, voice just a tad off pitch.  _He was not scared! Just_ apprehensive _. Right?_

Ironhide glanced at the sun, just a tiny sliver of it still visible above the horizon.

"Yes, you are. You can fool yourself, but you cannot fool me. I can  _smell_  it on you; that tang that turns more sour the more terrified you are." Ironhide said absentmindedly.

The Weapons specialist scratched at his chestplates again, and Barricade just watched him warily. The Saleen was cornered between the edge and the massive Autobot, and he wasn't up for getting into a fight. The mech was powerful and skilled, and Barricade was fairly certain that he wouldn't come away the winner.  _And the mech seemed to be on... something. Systems enhancers?_

"She'll be here soon." Ironhide mumbled.

"Who?" Barricade snapped, tired of this weirdness. _It was not out of fear._

Ironhide turned back to him, sniffing again. An infuriating smirk tugged at his lip-plates.

"Our mother. The one who feeds us and comforts us and allows us to be our full selves."

_It didn't make any sense at all, the Bot was delusional._  Barricade's spark sped up even more.

"You smell  _delectable_. I want to lick your plating until it comes off so I can devour it, want to  _bathe_  in that fear of yours." Ironhide groaned.

"I'm  _not_  scared of you!" Barricade growled.  _He wasn't. Devour his plating?!_

Ironhide's grin widened into something lethal; razor sharp amusement and predatory anticipation.

"She's here."

Ironhide's optics locked on something behind Barricade, and the Interceptor couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone. Or anything. The moon was rising above the horizon, covering the desert in a cold, silver light.

A moan from the Autobot had him turning back. The Weapons specialist's chestplates were open and Barricade could do nothing but stare.  _His spark was shining with the same cold silver as the moon, seemed to absorb the light._  

Ironhide shuddered in an overload, silver light crackling over his plating and wires. Then his chestplates slammed shut and his helm snapped back to Barricade.  _His optics were silver!_  

A slow grin revealed sharp denta that would put any Decepticon to shame, viciously curved, long fangs that looked razor sharp and truly lethal.

Barricade shuddered.  _Ok, he might be just a tad frightened._

Ironhide sniffed in his direction again, hungry grin widening and Barricade took an involuntary step back, pede crumbling the edge he was standing in front of, and he almost lost his balance. His vents hiccupped.

"Oh,  _my..._ " Ironide rumbled, voice thick and growly to almost become unintelligible. He cocked his helm, a very animalistic gesture. "...live  _prey_."

Then the Autobot transformed. It wasn't the normal, smooth sequence of parts shifting around in a well-known routine. It was more of a contortion, plates warping and the sound of rending metal. Ironhide groaned in obvious pain.

Barricade stood frozen. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he didn't take the opportunity to run, but stood there, staring in horrified fascination as the Weapons specialist of the Autobots turned into...  _A cyberwolf._

The mechanimal shook itself, plating ruffling with the movement before smoothing out. Then the thing immediately turned it's attention to Barricade, crouching into a predatory stalk, and the Interceptor snapped out of his stupor and quickly folded into his altmode to drive for his functioning.

The beast snarled and fell in behind him, stretching it's frame, and to Barricade's horror, he wasn't really putting any distance between them. The rough ground did slow him down, but the thing was faster than he could've ever imagined. He skidded on the dirt, missing a corner, because he was trying to go too fast, and spun uncontrollably through a cluster of cacti before coming to a stop.

He didn't even notice the organic glop of mushed plants clinging to him, something that normally would disgust him, or the needles stuck everywhere, because the Saleen was consumed by terror as the creature gained on him. It easily navigated the rocky terrain, but it had slowed down now that Barricade wasn't moving.  _It was just toying with him._

The Mustang peeled out, dirt and gravel spraying everywhere and Ironhide,  _or whatever the thing should be called_ , followed him.

Gunning his engine, the Interceptor slipped and skidded, trying to find a way back to the city, where he hopefully would be able to disappear, or at least the cyberwolf might get distracted and pick another victim. It seemed impossible. Not that he was lost, he could see the lights of the city, but every time he turned in that direction, the wolf changed course, arching around to meet him, and Barricade was forced to turn away.  _It was herding him to keep him running around out here. He might even run out of fuel._  He realized, and panic was starting to overtake him.

_It was going to catch him. As soon as Ironhide grew tired of the hunt, he'd catch Barricade and offline him._ And he had no doubts that the wolf could do it. It was at least as fast as Barricade, just toying with him at the moment.

His only chance was to fight. He wouldn't be able to outrun this bastard, so the only option was to try to hurt him bad enough to give Barricade a chance to slip away.

The next time he swerved for the city and Ironhide arched out again, he saw his chance. The distance between them wasn't optimal, but it was the best shot he would get. He transformed as quickly as he could, starting up his gun systems as soon as his processes allowed.

He wasn't quick enough. Barricade was still raising his arm to aim when Ironhide slammed into him. The Saleen went sailing through the air and landed heavily on his back, the cyberwolf on top of him.

He froze, staring up into the drooling maw full of lethal denta, both arms pinned under heavy front paws.  _His last seconds had come. He had run out of luck and his functioning would soon be over. Hopefully, the pain wouldn't last long._

Suddenly the cyberwolf looked up from him, a deep growl rumbling out between bared denta. Barricade heard a hiss and then wicked claws dug into his arms as Ironhide charged whatever he had seen, snarling in fury.

The Interceptor quickly got up, but he didn't get further than to his knees.  _Ironhide was fighting Jazz._

Jazz looked like himself, not transformed or whatever Ironhide was, but he was hissing, showing off fangs he didn't normally have, at there wasn't anything about that in his files. 

Barricade really should get up, should run while the Autobots were busy with their vicious infighting, but he just couldn't move, riveted to the sight of the massive Weapons specialist trying to get the much smaller Spy.

Then Jazz pulled a silver staff from his subspace and used it as a flail, trying to hit Ironhide. The wolf kept growling, kept fighting, until Jazz finally managed to press the staff against the creature's snout. Ironhide screamed in agony, a stench of burnt circuitry spreading, and then he took off into the darkness.

Jazz watched him leave before turning back to Barricade. A solicitous smile quirked the Autobots pretty lip-plates and Barricade had to mentally slap himself.  _He was_ not  _going to sit there and ogle the Autobot Third in Command!_

The Spy smoothly slid up to the kneeling Interceptor, holding a servo out.

"I must apologize for my Team mate, he's such an  _animal_  sometimes." Jazz purred. 

Barricade's optics were riveted to the Autobot's lip-plates. Jazz pulled the Saleen to his pedes.  _When did he grab Jazz's servo? Maybe while he was staring at the Autobot's beautiful mouth._

"So... _Barricade_..." The way Jazz purred his designation had thrills running down Barricade's back-struts straight to his groin. "...are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

_The mech's deep voice was luxurious silk, sweet honey energon, smoke, and a promise of eternal sin and never-ending pleasure._ Barricade was entranced. Sharp talons ghosted his plating as Jazz started checking his frame. The Saleen could feel the rush of energon through his lines, the spinning of his spark, and a needy groan escaped him when Jazz dragged his digits up the inside of his thigh.

Jazz quirked his upper lip-plate, showing off a long, sharp fang. The Solstice circled him, feeling him up as he went, and Barricade's mind cleared a little when Jazz was out of his line of sight.

_What the hell was he doing? Being attracted to an Autobot?! Getting hot and heavy for the Third in Command of the opposing faction?!_

And the mech was currently smoothing his servos down Barricade's back, over his aft. The Interceptor turned to snarl at the reprobate to get his servos off of him when that visor caught his optics again.

"Well? Did he hurt you or not?" Jazz murmured.

"N-no? My arms?"  _It was so damned hard to think._

Jazz came to stand in front of him again, gently grabbing one of his wrist-struts and lifting his arm for closer inspection. The Autobot leaned in to get a closer look on the gouges left by the Weapons specialist's claws and Barricade stared at him, unable to look away, to move.

The Solstice sniffed his arm, lip-plates ghosting the plating, and Barricade shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh, poor darlin'." Jazz crooned, looking up at Barricade.

"I... Uh... It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt." Barricade mumbled, staring at that pretty visor.

Jazz lifted his helm and took a small step forward, their faces so close, Barricade could feel the cold air from the Autobot's vents, something about that niggling at something in the back of his processor, but he couldn't focus on that.  _When did he lean in to get this close to the mech?_  

A servo slipped down his side, slowly and sensually, setting his plating on fire  in spite of the coldness of the hand, and the Solstice's glossa slipped out, sliding over sharp fangs and soft lips. Barricade felt himself lean forward even more. Jazz servo came up to caress the back of his neck, down to his cheek.

"You let me decide if it's nothing, darlin'." The Autobot murmured, pulling back slightly.

The Interceptor followed him, didn't want the distance between them to increase, and for a fraction of a second, Jazz's smile slipped into something coldly calculating and predatory. It was gone again, so fast Barricade doubted he'd seen it at all, replaced with that sensual quirk of pretty lips.

Jazz leaned closer again, until their bumpers were touching, and Barricade sucked in a sharp vent at the contact.  _It wasn't enough, he needed more._ The energon in his lines was rushing with the fast and hard pumping of his fuel pump, his entire array throbbing with need. 

Something in his processor was protesting wildly, screaming in alarm because of this, but he couldn't understand why.  _It just couldn't be wrong if it felt so right..._

A servo splayed on the outside of his hip, a thumb toying with the cabling in the vulnerable and sensitive juncture. The Saleen's cooling fans roared to life. Jazz leaned in, sniffing at the cables in Barricade's neck, cool glossa licking one of the lines there.

"You smell... _edible."_  The Solstice purred. 

Then he nibbled at that spot, and Barricade whimpered, hips jerking as something started pulsing heavily between his legs.

Jazz hummed in amusement.

"So eager. Might be more parts of you I could eat... Let's get more comfortable."

The Autobot urged him to the ground and Barricade went willingly.  _Eagerly_.

Cool lips and servos worked their way down his frame and Barricade couldn't think of anything, reduced to touch and pleasure, only aware of his own frame and the mech touching him in all the right ways.

Jazz slipped down between his spread legs, Barricade's interface plate already transformed away, and the first cold slide of a glossa across his node had the Saleen arching off the ground with an unstifled moan. Digits slipped into him and Jazz kept lapping teasingly at his node. The Mustang vaguely registered digits tracing a line along his thigh, it was inconsequential when overload was so close, yet skillfully kept from him.

"Please, let me overload!" He panted.

"You beg so prettily. Can I have a little of this?"

Barricade's muzzy processor had problems following what Jazz meant, but he was stroking Barricade's thigh back and forth, so he must mean something about it.

"Yes! Do what you want! Just make me overload." Barricade panted.

Jazz started circling Barricade's node with his thumb, but it was just as good as his tongue, so Barricade didn't protest. The Interceptor vaguely registered the glossa sliding along that spot on his thigh Jazz had been stroking. Then something stung his leg and he cried out, but the pain was lost in the overload sweeping his frame with a clever flick of Jazz's thumb. 

As the Saleen slowly came down from his overload, he felt an odd pressure in his thigh, an unfamiliar discomfort, but then Jazz soothed it with slow licks and it disappeared. The Autobot crawled up his frame, straddling Barricade's hips, a sly little smile stretching his intake.

"You taste so good. I could eat all of you." He purred.

That voice did sinful things to Barricade's frame. His hips twitched under the Solstice, and he couldn't stop himself from sliding his servos along Jazz's thighs. The mech's plating was cool, or rather the same temperature as their surroundings. It still niggled at something in the back of Barricade's processor but he just couldn't grasp why it was important. Especially not when Jazz folded forward to lick and nip at his neck-cables.

The Autobot worked his frame with skilled talons, quickly mapping out the sweet spots, and Barricade was whining and gasping in a matter of minutes.

"Let me have your spike. And some of this." Jazz crooned in his audial before licking a line along Barricade's neck.

_He wasn't going to say no to that._  The Saleen's spike pressurized almost instantly.

"Take what you want." He mewled.

"Be careful what you wish for." Jazz purred.

Barricade shuddered. That voice made everything else fall away, nothing else was important when Jazz spoke to him.

The Autobot slid down his length, cool tightness sending tingling sensations like nothing he had ever experienced before through his sensor net. Barricade groaned, bucking up into the Solstice.

Jazz heeded his request, started riding him, not fast and hard, but slow and sensual. It was both maddening and incredibly arousing, charge coiling low in Barricade's stomach to heights he had never reached before.

He felt Jazz bite down on something in his neck, an exquisite pain, and he grabbed the Autobot's hips to push in deep. The Solstice was shuddering on top of him in a drawn out overload, moaning against his neck.

The increasing pressure in his neck was making him dizzy, optics powering down, yet still he overloaded, everything blending to the most complete pleasure he had ever experienced. Then everything went black.

 

 

*****

 

 

Jazz was stretched out on his side next to Barricade, helm propped up on his servo, when the Saleen rebooted. That sly little smile that had the Mustang's spark spinning faster returned as soon as Barricade's optics found him.

The Saleen tried to sit up, but his helm started spinning. With a groan, he sank back down.

"Take it easy. It  _was_  intense. Want some energon?" Jazz said in that smooth voice that had Barricade's frame tingling in a matter of syllables.

A cube was thrown to the Mustang and he managed to catch it, even if his arm felt oddly powerless. He checked his fuel levels.  _They were pretty low. Sure, the Weapons specialist chased him for a while, but he shouldn't be that low..._

He leaned on one elbow to be able to drink and quickly swallowed the content of the cube. The spinning slowed down, and eventually it stopped, when his levels were replenished.

"So... I checked your wounds while you were resting. You have a choice to make."

"Mhm." Barricade almost purred.

_That voice made him want to stretch out and roll around on the ground like a feline in heat._

Jazz chuckled when Barricade laid back down, stretching to show off his frame to the Autobot.

"Either you become like him..."

"Who?"  _Primus, why didn't his processor function properly around Jazz?_

"Ironhide. Either you let it be, and you will be an animal, like him..."

The Solstice reached out to smooth a servo over Barricade's chestplates, down his ventral plating. The Saleen answered with spreading his legs, allowing Jazz access if he wanted it, hoping for more.

"Or you let me put my mark on you and become like me."

"And what are you?" Barricade purred seductively.  _He wanted Jazz again so badly!_

The Autobot leaned closer, smile widening.

"Me? I'm a  _lover_ , darlin'."

Then he closed the distance and pressed his lip-plates against Barricade's. The Saleen answered immediately, opening his intake to allow the Autobot's glossa access. That coolness still tickled something in his processor but he had given up on making the connection a long time ago.

Digits sliding through the folds of his valve had him arching his back, moaning into Jazz's mouth, but the Autobot pulled back and Barricade whined at the loss.

"So what do you want? Better decide before this derails..." Jazz murmured against his neck-cables.

"I want to be a lover too." Barricade panted out.

"Good answer. Now, there's a few things I need to do. I need to suck his venom out. It's going to hurt but it's necessary." Jazz crooned.

_It wouldn't matter if it hurt. Jazz said it was necessary, so he would just let the Autobot do it. The mech knew what was best._

The Solstice kneeled next to Barricade and grabbed his arm, sniffed along it.

"Here." He said, massaging the juncture of Barricade's elbow joint.

Then he leaned in to lick the energon line, keeping optic contact with Barricade.  _It was the sexiest thing the Saleen had ever experienced_. Barricade's spike pressurized when Jazz curled his upper lip-plate, revealing his long fangs. Then he bit down. With a painful pinch, his denta punctured Barricade's energon line. The Saleen didn't linger on the pain. Not when Jazz moaned in unadulterated pleasure, hips jerking where he kneeled and Barricade could somehow feel Jazz's arousal, his pleasure.

Barricade's servo went limp and started itching, but he just couldn't care. Jazz stopped anyway, groaning with pleasure. The Autobot licked his fangs clean while crawling over Barricade. Then he repeated the process on the Mustang's other arm. Barricade's valve twitched, drooling lubricant to soak into the dusty ground under him, and the Saleen couldn't stop himself from reaching down and pushing his digits into himself.

Jazz glanced down and caught what he was doing, visor rippling in amusement. He kept sucking at Barricade's arm until he was satisfied with the results, but then he sat back.

"Poor little darlin', so frustrated. But don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. Turn over."

If he had still had the capacity to process it properly, he might have thought that it  was ridiculous,  _embarrassing_ , how eagerly he rolled to lay on his front  _like the Autobot told him_ , but that didn't even cross Barricade's mind. He arched his back to lift his hips for a better angle, spread his legs to give Jazz full access.

"You're such a good little Pet." Jazz chuckled, patting his aft.

The praise made Barricade's valve clench around nothing and he whined.

"So eager." Jazz crooned.

Then he finally slipped two digits into Barricade's valve and the Saleen pushed back against Jazz's servo, moaning loudly in encouragement, but Jazz pulled out again. The Interceptor whined in frustration.

"I won't keep you waiting, Pet, I'll mark you."

The Solstice covered Barricade's frame with his, sliding in to the hilt in one smooth roll of his hips. The Mustang shuddered under the Autobot, his entire frame trembling with pent up need, and Jazz didn't tease, didn't disappoint. He picked a languorous but powerful rhythm, every thrust jostling Barricade to scrape his plating against the ground. It was exquisite, that pleasure-pain everytime the Autobot bottomed out, and the Mustang was wailing in unadulterated pleasure with every thrust into him.

The charge was coiling in his valve when he felt Jazz lick the back of his neck-cables. The Autobot's hips were starting to stutter and Barricade was teetering on the edge of overload, and that's when Jazz bit down. Sharp fangs dug into his neck-cables, the domineering grip keeping Barricade instictively still and compliant as Jazz pushed in deep one last time, spilling inside his valve.

Barricade cried out and overloaded so hard, his optics flickered and froze in the middle of a pixelated, distorted feed. The Interceptor went limp, frame spent again, and he felt Jazz sag on top of him, lazily lapping where he bit Barricade.

"Rest for a while, Pet. There's a few steps left before we have completed the process."

Barricade squirmed, a dopey grin on his face as he stretched languorously.

"More interfacing?" The Saleen asked hopefully.

"If you want to." Jazz said indulgently, smirk in place.

"Good. I want to do this all night." 

Jazz laughed, a purely amused sound, deep and rich, and it made Barricade squirm again. _But he wouldn't be able to go again so soon, would he?_

As if Jazz read his mind, his servo started tracing the seams in Barricade's plating, and the Saleen immediately felt heat building in his groin.

"You have excellent stamina, my Pet. I know how we can start, if you want to try right now."

"Yes,  _please_!" Barricade hissed, 

"Kneel." 

It was an order, but Jazz's voice was so smooth and silky, it didn't rub Barricade the wrong way. _On the contrary; it rubbed him just the right way._  With a gasp of pleasure, he eagerly obeyed.

Jazz straddled Barricade's thighs, reaching between them to grab Barricade's spike, but the Saleen was more focused on what Jazz was doing with his other servo.

Or rather, his wrist-strut. Sharp fangs pierced an energon line there, and then he held his arm up for Barricade.

"Drink from me."

_It should've been repulsive, sick._ But it wasn't. Barricade closed his lip-plates against Jazz's struts and started sucking. The Autobot seemed enraptured, visor riveted to the Saleen, intake slightly open. 

Barricade groaned when the Solstice started to slowly stroke his spike. The energon he pulled from Jazz was sweet and tangy, and it left his glossa tingling.  _It tasted divine._

He was quickly nearing his release, but Jazz stopped stroking him.

"There, my precious Pet, that's enough." The Autobot crooned.

Barricade whined.  _He wanted more of everything._ But he still obeyed, and as soon as he let go of Jazz wrist, the Autobot stood up, licking the wound.

"Don't fret, I won't leave you unsatisfied. Lay down." Jazz purred, that predatory gaze flashing by again.

Barricade did, stretched out on his back and Jazz immediately straddled him. The strangely cool, but still invitingly wet slit of Jazz's valve rested on Barricade's hard spike, and the Solstice started sliding back and forth, his lubricant being smeared along the length, but he didn't take Barricade inside. The Saleen whined, tried to buck to get his spike into Jazz's valve, but the Autobot easily kept him from what he wanted.

"Don't be impatient pet. I'll give you what you want when I think you deserve it."

There was a dangerous tone weaved into Jazz's voice, and it sent a thrill down Barricade's back-struts. He mewled, because it was turning him on, but he didn't dare disobey Jazz.  _Then the Bot might think he didn't deserve it at all._

"Good Pet." Jazz crooned.

The Solstice bent down and started licking and lapping at Barricade's neck-cables, not the same side as last time, and the Interceptor trembled from the effort to not buck up against the Autobot.

Then Jazz finally decided that he had earned to slide inside, and tilted his hips to smoothly slide Barricade's spike into his valve. The Saleen shook with pleasure, and he heard Jazz's low laugh at his eagerness.  _He didn't care. As long as he had his cock inside Jazz, the Bot could laugh all he wanted. Somewhere deep inside, he was embarrassed by his own eagerness, so maybe it wasn't that strange that he amused Jazz._

Overload was closing in fast and then that familiar pinch told him that Jazz bit down on his neck. Barricade's optics whited out and he overloaded hard. The Saleen could feel Jazz's valve clenching around him, the Autobots orgasm stretching for much longer than he'd ever thought possible. His frame seemed to follow that lead, continuing to crackle with charge, until his audials were ringing and everything seemed to be spinning faster and faster. His optics were already offline, and it felt like he was sinking into himself, the world around him melting away. He registered that he was feeling cold, but he couldn't understand why. Then he sank into nothingness.

 

 

*****

 

 

The Saleen woke at dusk, which was odd. He sat up and stretched, finding that he was in a cave. He had no trouble seeing in the dark, but he could see through the opening that it wasn't pitch black outside yet.

Barricade didn't remember coming here. He had had the strangest defrag, though...  _Like he would ever behave like a sex kitten for an Autobot_. The thought was so ridiculous, he snorted.  _It was still disconcerting that he seemed to have lost an entire day. And that he couldn't remember coming to this place._

He went outside and looked down at his arms.  _Faint scratches, but no deep gouges._   _Maybe he_ had _been in a fight with the Autobots, and then his processor had cooked up a wild scenario while defragging?_  

The Saleen checked his frame over as much as he could, and when nothing seemed too much out of the ordinary, he transformed and headed back to base. He was in desperate need of a shower, dirt and dust everywhere on his frame.

The drive back was uneventful, and Barricade spent it trying to wrap his processor around what had happened. Everything about Ironhide, his transformation, and the chase was disturbingly clear, not at all the surrealism of a dream. But almost as soon as Jazz came into the picture, it went more foggy and confusing.

_But it just wasn't possible that Ironhide had turned into a cyberwolf, was it?_  Barricade's unsuperstitious logic circuits refused to believe that.  _Maybe the Bot was a triple changer? With one beast mode. Yes, that had to be it._

His processor was still preoccupied with solving the puzzle of if Jazz had really been there, and how Barricade had wound up in that cave when he stepped inside the base. Heading straight for the washracks, he was annoyed when he was called into the rec room when he passed the door.

"Hey, Barricade! Where have you been?" Brawl yelled.

Barricade rolled his optics.  _The tank was as nosey as he was loud._  He still stepped into the room.

"Out. Here and there, driving around."

Blackout looked him up and down and cocked an optical ridge.

"Fragging..." The Helo rumbled.

Barricade felt his optics brighten in alarm.  _Had he really faced somebot? Had he actually faced Jazz?! And how did the Helo know?_

"What's it to you?" He snarled defensively. "And how do you know?"

"Not my business, really. Except you'd be welcome to warm _my_ berth anytime. Then you wouldn't have to come home with your paint stripped and half the desert stuck to your plating from fragging outdoors. You smell of lubricant and look like you've been used as a chew toy. You know, the love bites on your thigh and neck."

_Ah, so the Helo was_ jealous. _He could work with that._

_Wait._

_Love bites?!_

Barricade looked down at his leg.  _The fuck?!_  He bent to get a closer look, because that mark was pretty damn visible.  _How did he miss it before?_  He stretched his arms out to check the insides of his elbows.  _More bite marks._

His musings were cut short when Brawl screamed, at least one octave too high.

"You've been  _bitten_!" The Tank yelled.

Decepticons came running from all directions, stopping at what they seemed to consider a safe distance.

"What are you yelling about." Megatron rumbled.

"Barricade has been bitten by a vampire!"

Glorious Leader looked decidedly startled.

"Oh, come  _on._  That's ridiculous." Barricade scoffed.  _Enough of that nonsense already._

"No, look! His neck! Both arms!" Brawl said hurriedly.

"Inside of his thigh." Blackout said with disgust in his voice.

"Look at the back of his neck. That looks like a claiming mark." Starscream said.

"So what are you, Barricade? A Pet or a Fledgeling?" Megatron asked.

"What?" Barricade felt dumbfounded.

"Do you have a Master who uses you for feed-n-frags, or did they Turn you?" Blackout sneered.

Something seemed to pass between Megatron and the big Helicopter and Blackout stood from his place on the couch, stepping closer to Barricade.

The much smaller Saleen wanted to back away, but he was surrounded.  _And it wouldn't do to not stand his ground, even if Blackout was huge._

"Smell this." Blackout said simply, holding his arm out.

Barricade felt wary, but it didn't seem like a trick, and to his knowledge, Blackout didn't have any systems that could release poisonous fumes. He took a whiff.

_The Helo smelled delectable._ Barricade's intake started lubricating, his array was getting primed, and he just had to have the Helo in every way, wanted to bite that neck and just...

"So, handsome...care to help me clean up? I'll join you in that berth of yours afterwards, big boy..." Barricade purred as seductively as he could.

Blackout leaned closer, seemingly transfixed with the small grounder.

"Leave him alone, vile creature!" Megatron roared.

The Decepticon leader threw something and the next second, Barricade found himself screaming in agony, clawing his plating where his paint was bubbling, the liquid burning him. He snapped his helm to Megatron and realized that he had thrown  _holy water_. Rage surged quickly, and he wanted to tear into the mech, but Megatron yanked a crucifix from subspace, holding it in front of him with trembling servos. Barricade instinctively backed up, hissing with bared teeth.

"I rescind your invitation to this base! Begone, cursed wretch!" Megatron yelled.

Barricade was about to laugh, because this was  _ridiculous._  But then compulsion struck and he couldn't stop his frame from turning and walking straight out the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me  _in_!" He snarled from his spot outside the door.

"You're no longer welcome here. Take your undeactivated, sinful ways and go! If we see you again, we will shoot to kill." Megatron roared.

_He was being kicked out of the faction! Where in the pit would he go? What was he?_

He needed answers, and since everything pointed to the blasted Third in Command of the Autobots, he gunned his engine for their base.

Stopping outside it, he wasn't certain what to do.  _Should he ring the bell or something? It wasn't like blasting down the door would be a good way to start a peaceful conversation, and he needed answers._

The plating on the back of his neck suddenly stiffened to stand on end and he slowly spun a circle to check his surroundings.

A cyberwolf who could be no other than Ironhide was stalking him from one direction, and he was effectively boxed in by another massive wolf from the other.  _It had to be Optimus Prime, considering the size and the coloration._  

"Hello, gorgeous." Somebot purred behind him.

This time he could feel the seductive compulsion in the voice and call it out. He whipped around to come face to chestplates with Drift.

The smarmy smile dropped from the Autobot's face as Barricade instinctively bared his teeth.

"Leave him, Drift. He's not a Pet." Jazz called out.

"You _T_ _urned_ him?!" Drift hissed with vehemence.

"I thought he would be a good addition." Jazz said simply.

"But I wanted to be your only childe." Drift pouted, pressing up against Jazz, a servo sliding down the officer's ventral plating in a blatantly seductive touch.

Jazz bared his teeth and hissed and Drift cowered back, exposing the side of his neck in submission.

"We need more Pets." Drift whined.

"Isn't Crosshairs enough?" Jazz asked sourly.

"I guess..." Drift mumbled. "I'll go find him. You know, since we didn't get a new one." The Samurai sneered and scampered away.

Jazz turned to Barricade, studying the Interceptor.

"You look like slag."

"Gee, thanks." Barricade answered venomously.  _That was Jazz's fault._ "What the hell am I?"

"A vampire." Jazz calmly stated the fact as if it was obvious.

"You  _ruined_ me!" Barricade growled.

"I like to think that I enhanced you. And I wasn't kidding...it was either this, or you'd be like them." Jazz gestured behind Barricade to the two wolves standing guard.

_That...might actually be worse than being a vampire. Fuck, why did_ he  _get dragged into this? He'd never been superstitious._

"What do I do now?" Barricade asked weakly, feeling rather hopeless.

"You're welcome to stay. Our mixed coven is unusual, but we've managed to make it work for a long time. Or you go off on your own. I'll give you a few pointers if you do."

It didn't take a lot of processing for him to make up his mind. Going off on his own would be hard, since he didn't know anything about being a vampire and he'd be alone, the enemy of both factions.

"I'll stay."

"Lovely. Follow me. You're welcome to come inside this base. I'll tell you about the dos and the don'ts. After you shower, of course. Are you hungry?"

"Sounds reasonable." Barricade mumbled, following the Autobot into the base. "I think I'm hungry?"

"I'll send Drift and the Pet to join you in the washracks. Drift will teach you how Pets are to be handled. You will defer to him since I won't be there to supervise."

The last sentence was snapped sternly, and Barricade felt an odd compulsion to obey that order. He nodded to show his compliance.

Jazz sniffed.

"Did someone throw holy water on you?"

"Megatron did."

"Bastard."


End file.
